Pokemon Globetrotter
Pokemon Globetrotter is a community Project Game in the Monster Catching, Turn-Based Role-Playing Game Series, Pokemon. The game sees players travelling across a region shaped like the world, collecting, battling, trading and raising Pokemon much like other main series entries. The project is permitted to be edited by anyone to add their own ideas to the game as a whole. Please ensure you read these guidelines before submitting content, it'll only take a minute. Story Background All across the world, champions of Pokemon are celebrated for their impressive skills at battling, from the frigid poles of the world to the sunny equatorial region, the lush forests and harsh deserts and all the quirky locals in between. The player character is a budding trainer who's reached the age where they're now allowed to begin their Pokemon adventure, travelling across the vastness of the world to collect badges from the Continental Gyms of the world and challenge the Pokemon League the most prestigious community of Pokemon experts there is. Gameplay Gameplay of Pokemon Globetrotter is much like previous Pokemon Games having the player travel across the world collecting Pokemon and battling them, filling in their Pokedex and defeating the eight gym leaders to challenge the Pokemon League. The game features many returning mechanics from previous games like Double Battles & Z-Moves as well as expanding on some of the specialized aspects of Pokemon such as Ultra Beasts & Regional Variants. The latter being rather predominant in this game due to the nature of its locations. The player's main goals are to defeat all the Gym Leaders and then the Pokemon League and also to fill in the Pokedex. The prior task encompasses the main story of the game, as the player traverses from city and town challenging each gym along the way levelling up their team/s to eventually confront the League. The Pokedex meanwhile is a more grand scope task as the player will need to search far and wide for Pokemon and also trade with their friends to fill in every spot on the Dex. Battling & Catching Pokemon Like in previous games the player is able to capture a huge host of Pokemon varying from very common Pokemon to rare and even Legendary Pokemon. To do so however requires the player to battle said Pokemon, battling is the process in which most of the gameplay for the series takes place, turn-based battles are the standard and have the player controlling a team of six Pokemon taking turns with their opponent/s to command their Pokemon to perform different types of attacks. The player is able to capture wild Pokemon but cannot capture Trainer Pokemon, Wild Pokemon that are caught are recommended to be weakened before capture and often have a Status Ailment such as Poison '''or '''Paralysis inflicted upon them to make them easier to catch. There are a number of different Pokeballs players can use to capture Pokemon with some being more effective than others depending on the situation of the battle. Within battles themselves each of the player's Pokemon will have one to four moves to choose from which can fall under one of three categories; Physical Moves, Special Moves & Status Moves. Physical Moves refer to moves that calculate their damage from the player's Pokemon's Attack Stat and their opponent's Pokemon's Defense Stat (unless under specific exceptions), Special Moves act the same as Physical Moves but for the player's Pokemon's Special Attack Stat and their opponent's Pokemon's Special Defense Stat (also unless under specific exceptions). Status Moves refer to moves that do not directly inflict damage although will usually alter same aspect of the battle whether that be raising the user's stats, lowering the target's stats, inflicting a status ailment or something different entirely. The other two major stats for Pokemon are HP and Speed. HP refers to Hit Points and in conjunction with the Defense and Special Defense Stats determines how long a Pokemon can last from an attack as well as impact certain moves in some ways. The Speed Stat impacts the order in which Pokemon attack, Pokemon with higher speed attacking first, unless speed is reduced either through direct stat reduction or through the Paralysis Status Effect. There are two major factors that override Speed as well, Priority Moves and Trick Room. Priority Moves refers to moves that will bypass the speed stat and will occur before or after most moves regardless. Trick Room reverses the Speed Stats making slower Pokemon attack first and faster Pokemon attack last. There are five major Status Effects as well as a number of minor Status Effects that players can deal to their opponents to gain some manner of upperhand, the five major Status Effects are; Poison, Sleep, Paralysis, Burn & Freeze. Poison and Burn will cause direct damage to the target Pokemon at the end of each turn, and bypasses moves like Protect and Detect when inflicting damage, Burn also reduces the target's Attack Stat. Sleep and Freeze prevent the target from being able to attack either due to being asleep or being frozen solid, both status effects can be broken out of and some moves can only be used when a target is asleep. Freeze can also be broken out of by Fire-Type moves. Paralysis will sometimes prevent its target from being able to attack and reduces their Speed Stat. Each of these Status Effects can be dealt by a variety of moves and Abilities although some Pokemon are naturally immune to them, Fire-Type Pokemon can't be burnt, Electric-Type Pokemon can't be paralyzed, Ice-Type Pokemon can't be frozen & Steel-Type and Poison-Type Pokemon can't be poisoned, there are exceptions to this with certain moves and abilities although this is generally true for most cases. In addition Grass-Type Pokemon cannot be inflicted with Status Conditions from Powder Moves such as Sleep Powder, Poison Powder, Stun Spore & Spore. Field Moves Within the game there are a number of obstacles the player will come across that they naturally cannot bypass on their own abilities, instead they will need to rely on the help of the Pokeride, a feature returning from Pokemon Sun & Moon, this feature allows players to call on special Pokemon to perform abilities that will allow the player to bypass certain obstacles and also help for ease of travel. Overworld Mechanics The game features a number of mechanics from previous games and also new to the series that are done outside of battle, these mainly are comprised of mini-games that add side content to the game to break up the repetition of battles. Fishing Fishing returns from previous games although has been expanded from previous itterations, the game will now show a depth gauge for the fishing rod which the player can raise or lower their hook with the up and down buttons. Like previous games e player must patiently wait until a Pokemon hooks on, this is shown by approaching shadows in the water, once a Pokemon hooks on the player must mash the A, B, X and Y buttons according to what the game calls for. The depth gauge allows players to regulate the difficulty of this minigame with shallow water being easier than deeper waters, the trade off is that rare Pokemon are often exclusive to the deeper depths, there are three Fishing Rods like before although they now have additional differences. Old Rods are the first fishing rod players can come across and are limited to shallow and moderate depths, however they are unique being able to fish in high flow rivers and tide pools. Good Rods are the second fishing rod and allow players to fish in shallow, moderate or deep depths, in addition this rod will reel in Pokemon faster than the other rods. Lastly, the Super Rod is the only rod able to fish at all four depths, the fourth being trench depth, it is has the most durability of any fishing rod allowig players to make more mistakes than the other fishing rods. Sesuta Region The Sesuta Region, is the general term for the entire world, spanning across the numerous continents, the player will find bizarre environments throughout as well as the vast array of Pokemon who reside in these areas. The region contains a number of cities and towns across which each have their own distinct personalities and qualities about them, in addition players will come across a variety of natural obstacles including Forests, Mountains, Caves, Oceans, Volcanoes, Ruins, etc. traversing these the player will often come across rare Pokemon not normally found in other areas of the game, hence players are encouraged to explore the non-critical paths of the world to find rare Pokemon and even meet characters from previous games in the series. (Please Note: As Cities & Towns are added below the map will be updated with locations) Saffron City The Capital of the Kanto Region, Saffron City is a bustling metropolis that is remarkably technologically advanced and filled with people who're often busy at the numerous skyscrapers that mark this city's importance. The city is home to Silph Co. a major manufacturer of various goods and services for the people of the world from the everyday Pokeball to the Ghost-Revealing Silph Scope. The city is nicknamed the "Golden Gleaming Jewel" due to the gold-tinted wall around the city which is manned by guards who're known to sometimes slack off when presented with food and drink. *Pokemon Dojo - A Dojo where the masters of the Fighting-Type gather, the Dojo was once Saffron City's Gym although was dethroned when the Psychic-Type specialist, Sabrina arrived defeating the Karate master in battle. The Dojo has been without its master for decades now who had gone to train in the mountains in solitude. The other members of the Dojo continue to train to this day, honing their battling skills to hopefully one day reclaim their right as a Gym. *Silph Co. HQ - The massive headquarters of the Silph Co. this modern marvel stands proudly as a pinnacle of the people of Kanto's technological advancement. Though the building had been sieged by a gang known as Team Rocket a long time ago, it's amped up security has ensured such an attack never occurs again. The building has a massive Research & Development sector that helps to create the new techs that Silph Co. is known for. Mt. Silver A mighty and impressive mountain located East of Saffron City, this imposing mountain glitters with the silver ore veins that run along its sides in the monring and afternoon light, the top is blisteringly cold although ancient research has shown that it was once an active volcano long cooled from the shifting tectonics. (Please feel free to add your own Cities and Towns below, please also note where that city's is located in the real-world so we don't accidentally get a repeat of the same city.) Pokedex The Pokedex of Pokemon Globetrotter is numbered like in previous games although unlike recent games in the series the Pokemon are not necessarily encountered in order of Dex appearance. The Dex follows the National Dex order with Bulbasaur as No.001. although does deviate for Pokemon Families, e.g. Eeveelutions are all together rather than separated by generation. Regional Variants are also grouped together, noting where that Regional Variant may be found. Megas are noted although do not include a separate cell entry. There is a sub-page for New Pokemon please add your Pokemon here so they can be added in National Dex Order here as well. {{DexBox |name=Hitmonchan |no=0107 |type=Fighting |cat=Punching |ht=4'07" |wt=110.7lbs |from=Tyrogue Lv.20 ATK Please do not edit this section without express permission first! *The Sesuta Region gets its name from the first half of the Japanese word for "World" and the second half of the Japanese word for "Monster" (se'kai Mon'sutā), this was a reflection of how the series title itself is a combination of the words "Pocket" and "Monster" *The surname Maple was chosen for the Professors as the Maple Tree is one of the most common and prevalent types of trees across the world *Pokemon Globetrotter was the name chosen in a poll conducted on the title of the game. Should we go to Multiple Regions? Yes No Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Role-Playing Games